Forever and a Day
by souna no hime
Summary: Three years have passed and Yuugi is still trying to cope with Yami's departure. Things have changed and within those years Yuugi had to cope with a lot of things, the death of another loved one, college and a PMS-ing Seto Kaiba. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and A Day

souna no miko

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have made a character of me and married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Author's Note: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic..aaannd..i used their Japanese names..so..yeah..you'd have to know them first before you read this..^^ unless you could put two and two together then you're just fine reading it since I wrote some obvious descriptions of the characters...but really...it'd be much better if you know their Japanese names..^^

WARNING: boy love Yo!

Summary: Three years have passed and Yuugi is still trying to cope with Yami's departure. Things have changed and within those years Yuugi had to cope with a lot of things, the death of another loved one, college and a PMS-ing Seto Kaiba. He misses Yami so much and with how people around him are suddenly changing and acting, he can't help but wish to have him back, to have someone stay by his side through everything...

Chapter 1: Rewind and Re-play

"Aibou..."

"Aibou.."

A young boy about 19 years of age stirred in his sleep as he kept hearing a voice calling him out in a nickname he was so used to be called by a certain someone three years ago.

"Aibou..."

There it goes again. The young boy's big eyes shot open as his left hand darted into the darkness to open up the night lamp on his bedside table. He sat up straight and looked around his room hoping to find a familiar face he had longed to see..

Disappointed by the emptiness of his room, he lowered his head as he whispered,

"Mou..Hitori no Boku..."

With that, he retraced everything that has happened to him years ago.

His grandfather gave him a puzzle, which the old man referred to as 'the millenium puzzle'. He tried to complete the puzzle and when he finally did a spirit, who looked like a mature version of him, appeared before him. He had no memories and he didn't even know his name. At first the young boy called this other self of his generically, "Mou Hitori no Boku" and the other called him "Aibou" or "Hikari". Later on, when his friends learned about the "other him", they started referring to him as Yami Yuugi or Yami for short, just to keep them from getting confused.

Yuugi and Yami had been through a lot together. They became the King duelists because of the help of one another. They defeated DOMA through their trust with each other's capabilities and promises. Because of Yami, Yuugi gained confidence and because of Yuugi, Yami found his identity.

After discovering the truth behind Yami's past and defeating the evil Zork once and for all, everybody started referring to him by his real name, Atemu, pharaoh of ancient Egypt. Yuugi on the other hand continued to call him 'mou hitori no boku' or still 'Yami' and Atemu kept calling him 'Aibou'. But all things must come to an end. After discovering who he was, Atemu must now cross the other world where he truly belongs.

After having gone through a lot together, Yuugi and his "mou hitori no boku" had to part. After winning the ceremonial battle, Yuugi said goodbye to the person he had learned to love more than a friend should.

After that, a lot has changed. Seems like, Yami's departure started it all...

Bakura and Marik started dating and so did Honda and Shizuka. Anzu went to US to enter a dance academy and Ryuji followed her after a month. Word is they became a couple after a year.

Jounouchi and Mai tried their relationship for a year but it didn't turn out the way they expected it to be.

Mai then started dating Varon and up to today they are still together.

It took Seto a year and a half and a little push from his brother before he was able to tell Jounouchi what he felt. They have been together for half a year now.

All of Yuugi's friends had it made, heck even Mokuba is happily single but is constantly surrounded by a lot of girls ever since he entered puberty. Everyone was happy, except for him.

Two months ago his grandfather died. Yuugi was left with his grandfather's game shop. Jounouchi asked Yuugi to come and live with him and Seto. Seto being oh so happy with his beloved didn't even say a word to protest, in fact, he's been really nice to Yuugi ever since he moved in the Kaiba mansion. Quite a shocker isn't it?

Even though Yuugi was reluctant to accept Jounouchi's offer, he agreed anyway. The house and the game shop gave him too many memories and it pains him. He thought he'd feel a lot better, but it seems like those memories just won't leave him alone.

The shop remained open though and Bakura and Marik offered their services. They were the ones looking after the shop and living in Yuugi's old house. They still get paid but with only half the money since the free lodging compensates for the other half.

After remembering so much, Yuugi clenched his fists as tears fell freely from his big purple eyes. Then he heard it yet again,

"Aibou..."

Yuugi shut his eyes, slammed his fist on the bed and shook his head violently as she shouted,

"Stop it! Stop haunting me Yami! It hurts...it hurts so much."

Soon he felt strong caring arms pull him into a tight secure embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Chapter 2: Look's like someone's PMS-ing

Yuugi looked up only to see Jounouchi.

Jounouchi ran his hand over Yuugi's back in an attempt to comfort his little friend as Yuugi continued crying on his bestfriend's bare chest.

"What is it this time?" A deep, sexy, but very much annoyed voice said from the door.

Yuugi lightly pushed Jounouchi away, sat up straight and wiped his tears. Jounouchi turned to shoot daggers at the man who answers to the name Kaiba Seto.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seto?!" Jounouchi said quite angrily.

Seto rolled his eyes and replied,

"Don't tell me the big baby had another dream about the dead bastard again."

Jounouchi and Yuugi's eyes grew as big as they could. Jounouchi was the first to snap out of the initial shock.

"Shut up Seto" Jounouchi warned.

"I-I'm sorry if I bothered you two....." Yuugi paused, lowered his head and continued, "...again."

Seto sighed, walked over to the side of the bed and patted Yuugi's head.

"It's okay Yuugi, I'm used to it by now." Seto said which earned him an elbow from his blonde lover.

"What Seto meant was that, we understand what you're going through and that you're never a bother to us. In fact, we'd gladly stop whatever it is we're doing and come to you when you need us." Jounouchi said to try and erase whatever effect Seto's previous remark left.

Seto just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Jounouchi then helped Yuugi go back to bed. When Yuugi was finally sleeping, he and Seto quietly left the room.

"You do know you're going to pay for what you did back there." Seto said as they were walking back to their room.

Jounouchi smirked and replied,

"What makes you think I care?"

The next day, Yuugi went down for breakfast only to see Seto sitting at the end of the table quietly reading the morning paper while drinking his usual brewed coffee. Mokuba was sitting at Seto's right eating his favorite breakfast, pancakes and sausages, while snickering every now and then. While Jounouchi, Jounouchi enjoyed his bacon and eggs standing up.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Yuugi cheerfully greeted as he sat beside Mokuba.

"Ohayou." The three other boys replied in unison.

Yuugi looked at his friend curiously while putting his table napkin on his lap and waiting for his usual tuna sandwich.

"Anou saa Jounouchi-san, why don't you take a sit?" Yuugi finally asked when his food finally arrived.

Jounouchi mumbled incoherent words while shooting deadly glares to Seto, who in turn did nothing else but read his paper, oh if looks could kill, Seto would be dead by now.

"What? I didn't quite get that." Yuugi asked again as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Jounouchi cursed under his breath as he just focused on eating his breakfast. Mokuba snickered again and replied,

"Aniki punished Niichan last night."

"Shut up brat." Jounouchi snapped.

Seto rolled his paper and hit Jounouchi's head with it.

"What'd I do now??" Jounouchi exclaimed as he rubbed his injured head.

"Don't call my brother 'brat', you're lucky he's nice enough to address you 'niichan'" Seto replied nonchalantly as he then took another sip from his coffee.

"Pfft."

Yuugi chuckled as he listened and watched his friends.

After breakfast,

"Thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast Seto. I have to go to school now." Yuugi said cheerfully, as Seto mouthed every word Yuugi said behind his paper.

When Yuugi stood up Seto lowered his paper and said,

"You say that line everyday Yuugi. Sometimes I wonder if you still mean that."

All three boys were stunned to hear those words from Seto. Jounouchi wanted to slap the hell out of him, Mokuba wanted to know if something's wrong with his brother and Yuugi, Yuugi could only keep his head low in shame.

"Aniki...that..was harsh..." Mokuba finally said after a long uncomfortable silence.

Yuugi smiled at the younger Kaiba and replied,

"That's okay Mokuba. I guess I didn't notice I've been saying the same thing ever since I moved in with you guys. But...."

Yuugi paused as he looked at Seto sincerely and continued,

"I did mean every word I ever said."

"Of course you did, we know that Yuugi and as you said, we know that you have to go now or you'll be late." Jounouchi said with a wink.

Seto 'hmph-ed' and raised his paper once again to continue his reading. Yuugi looked at Jounouchi worriedly but the taller boy just smiled and nodded to send him off. Yuugi finally excused himself and left the dining room.

The minute the black car that brought Yuugi to the university everyday rolled out of sight,

"What the fuck is fuck fuck fucking wrong with you, you retard! You've been mean to Yuugi for a week now, but last night and today was the meanest you've ever been to him for the past two months! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Seto just sipped his coffee as a reply.

"Aniki...Niichan's right. You've been nice to him since he moved in but now you're not and you're way meaner than you were to him before. What has gotten into you?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

Seto took one last sip before standing up. He then looked at Mokuba and said,

"You'll be late Mokuba, you too Jounouchi, and I've got a meeting in 30 minutes, let's go."

Seto was half way to the door when Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table making the glasses rattle.

"Answer our fucking questions Seto." Jounouchi said in a dangerous tone.

Seto smirked and replied,

"I don't have the answers to any of it, and frankly, I have a few questions myself. I am merely doing someone a favor."

With that Seto walked out of the room leaving Jounouchi and Mokuba wondering about what he meant.

Meanwhile at the game shop,

"Baku-koi did you remember to put out a fresh new box of trading card packs in the shop's shelves?" A boy with perfectly tanned skin shouted from inside the shop's storage room.

"Oh Ra, I forgot! Will you take one out please my love?" another boy with white spiked hair replied.

Marik Ishtar came out carrying three brown boxes. Ryou Bakura instantly helped his boyfriend by carrying two of the boxes.

They sat on the floor as they were fixing up the lower shelves when they heard the bell ring out indicating that someone came inside the store.

A pair of shoes suddenly appeared before them. Marik, with his eyes kept shut, lifted his head and said,

"tsk tsk tsk, can't you read the sign? we're still closed. Right Bakura?" Marik said as he turned to his lover.

When he didn't receive an answer he opened his eyes and saw Bakura's face in shock. He turned to see why and ended up being stunned himself.

_Tsuzuku…_


	3. Chapter 3

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Chapter 3: A day in the life of a lonely man

Yuugi is now a sophomore architecture student of Tokyo University after graduating in highschool ahead of Jounouchi, Anzu and Hiroto.

Today, Yuugi's first morning class is History 102, lo and behold; their topic for today is ancient Egypt. This pretty much annoyed the young king duelist, so after just a few minutes, he dropped his pen, plugged his earphones and listened to his ipod for the remainder of the class, lazily looking outside the window.

When he turned his head back to the board, he saw things written on it, which annoyed him even more,

Recently discovered tombs:

Priestess Isis – one of Egypt's powerful holy woman

Priest Seto – Pharaoh Atemu's successor

Pharaoh Atemu – King of Egypt and master of 3 earthbound gods.

'That does is' Yuugi grumbled to himself as he grabbed his bag, T-square, **(steadler (blue))**, and left the room.

Yuugi walked out of the building and made his way to the other one where his next class will be. It was already September, the wind is already getting colder and poor Yuugi forgot his overcoat because of the small 'conversation' they had at breakfast.

Yuugi hated going to his next class every Monday because he had to pass by the campus' "lover's lane" in order to get to the next building. Either that or take another route and end up walking around the whole campus. There are three reasons why he'd rather go through the lane than do that. One is that he finds it troublesome and it's tiring. Two, if their History teacher keep them for another few minutes he'd end up really really late on his next class and three, he'd risk getting mobbed by his crazed fangirls.

Yep you heard it right, fangirls. Who would have thought that big-eyed-short-boy Mutou Yuugi would have tons of fangirls throwing themselves at his feet in college? I know I wouldn't have.

Yuugi's physical appearance has changed over the past three years. He's now 5 foot 6 as oppose to his flat 5-foot height three years ago, wow, talk about growth spurt. His eyes are now a little bit smaller than before but the shape and structure of his face betrays the innocence of his bright eyes. He now has a perfectly shaped and toned body, which he keeps healthy by playing tennis regularly. However, he still looked very different from Yami Yuugi, which he's actually very very thankful of. He'd definitely find it agonizing to look at the mirror.

"Mutou-san!" a girl with long dirty blonde hair called out.

Yuugi, recognizing the voice, turned around and greeted,

"Ohayou gozaimasu Shiku-san. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Watashiwa daijoubu desu." The girl replied back with a customary bow.

Yuugi nodded in acknowledgement and turns to walk again.

"Cho-chotto matte yo Mutou-san!" Shiku called out as she started to run to Yuugi's side.

Shiku Saori is a freshman taking the same course as Yuugi. It's pretty obvious that she's one of Yuugi's fan girls but a lucky one at that.

Every year, sophomores are assigned to freshmen to guide them for one semester and lucky Saori got Yuugi.

Saori is a very nice and sweet girl that even if she wanted so much to squeal, spazz and fangirl over her sempai, she chose not to, but she still did get his autograph, something that Yuugi gladly gave to her. She has always respected Yuugi's privacy and has kept enough distance to him whenever they are together.

"Anou saa Mutou-san. You're too early for your next class, may I ask why?" Shiku asked after a long silence.

Yuugi just kept walking which made Shiku uncomfortable. Yuugi noticed this and so before she was about to speak again, he answered,

"I was bored and I already know what that old man is talking about, so I left."

"Ahh....souka..." Shiku replied, almost a whisper.

After a few more steps the young king duelist suddenly stopped walking and turned to his side where the pretty little freshman is and said,

"Gomenasai Shiku-san but I don't think I can accompany you today."

Shiku wanted to ask him what's wrong but Yuugi has already turned his back on her and has already walked away.

Yuugi was a bit embarrassed of his actions towards Saori, but today seemed to be an unlucky day for him. First, he had a bitchy Seto for breakfast, next his History class and now...now he sees two men sitting on one of the "lover's lane's" benches obviously being happily gay and inlove.

'Ra is playing a bad joke on me today. It's fucking annoying.' Yuugi said to himself. 'It's like he loves to keep on throwing things at me that remind me of that bloody man. Seto's right, he's dead and I shouldn't bother myself anymore.' He continues.

Yuugi suddenly stops walking and exclaims,

"Quit picking on me Ra!"

"Don't blame Ra, you should probably blame Bes or Seth, Ra probably doesn't even know you, he could be a lazy God you know." A deep male voice said from behind.

Yuugi turns around and sees a man about 5 foot 10 with black hair tied in a low pony tail with a woman about 5 foot 6 with long brown hair standing next to him. For the first time this day Yuugi's eyes glistened with happiness and his face was finally graced with a smile.

"Anzu, Ryuji!" Yuugi exclaimed as he runs to his friends.

"Hi there Yuugi! Wow, you sure have grown a lot taller, we're the same height now!" Anzu commented as she moved her hand insinuating that her friend has indeed grown.

Yuugi blushed a little and replied,

"Thank you Anzu-chan. Anou saa, why are you two here?"

"We're here for a visit. Anzu's dance school is on semestral break right now and she wanted to come home. I filed a one month leave of absence in school, so...here we are." Ryuji answered.

"Ahh I see."

"So Yuugi , do you still have any class for today?" Anzu asked.

"Well, actually I do. I left my History class a few minutes ago and now I'm cutting my design class."

"You're cutting your class? And a major subject at that, that's so out of character of you." Anzu replied.

"Yeah well, I didn't like how my day started so...it kinda ruined my mood for the whole day." Yuugi said.

"Well that's okay 'cause atleast now we get to hang-out." Ryuji said.

"Yeah. Wait, I'll just call Makoto."

"Who's Makoto?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi smiled and dialed his cellphone, in a matter of seconds the black limousine he rode this morning came. The chauffeur came out and opened the door for them,

"Thanks Makoto." Yuugi said with a smile.

"No problem young master." Makoto replied as he closed the door.

While driving to the Kaiba mansion,

"I can't believe Seto gave you your own driver and he even calls you 'young master'! Who would have thought?!" Anzu said in shock.

"Hn."

"Ahe...don't be like that guys, he's been really nice to me ever since I lived with them in his mansion." Yuugi defended.

"More like, when he and Jounouchi got together." Ryuji commented while looking out the window.

"I guess that's a plus." Yuugi replied with a chuckle.

They continued to chat until they finally got to the Kaiba mansion. When they got there Mokuba was home early from school and was ecstatic to see old familiar faces. He immediately ordered to their maids to prepare a room for both Anzu and Ryuji,

"Just one room would do Mokuba." Ryuji said right after Mokuba told the maids to prepare two rooms.

Anzu blushed furiously and smacked Ryuji right on the head and said,

"Don't mind him Mokuba, two separate rooms will be just fine."

Mokuba laughed out loud and said,

"Don't worry, I'm used to that already, though I haven't really heard a girl moan in this house if you catch my drift, so that'll be a first."

Both of them were shocked to hear those words from a fourteen year-old, much less from Mokuba.

Yuugi laughed out loud as well and patted them on the shoulder and said,

"Hey, you guys have been gone for three years. What'd you expect from Mokuba, still geeking out on duel monsters? Ahahaha!"

"We expect him to grow up and be more mature than he used to be but not _this_ mature!" Anzu exclaimed.

Mokuba laughed out more and replied,

"Tch....try living with those two sex-addict gay boys and you'd surely end up like me and Yuugi, although Yuugi's a bit tamer I guess. Ahahahaha!"

Anzu and Ryuji turned to Yuugi with a raised eyebrow at Mokuba's remark as Yuugi just sweatdropped and shrugged.

All four friends talked about a lot of things as they waited for Jounouchi and Seto to come home.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Chapter 4: Intense

Seto came home with Jounouchi and was surprised to see Anzu and Ryuji but both were happy nonetheless.

"What's with the face Seto? Aren't you happy that Anzu and Ryuji are here for a vacation?" Jounouchi asked after seeing Seto's disinterested face.

Seto 'hmphed' but in fear of Jounouchi giving him the cold shoulder again he added,

"This is my happy face Jounouchi, can't you tell?"

"Haha. Very funny Seto." Jounouchi replied sarcastically.

"No really, that's Aniki's happy face." Mokuba said, dead pan.

Everybody stared at the still indifferent face of the 'almighty' Kaiba Seto. Seto looked back at them and asked,

"What?"

Jounouchi sighed and replied,

"I seriously have to learn more about your facial expressions, it all looks the same to me! Mokuba can you teach me how to read your brother's face??"

Mokuba smiled and replied,

"As much as I'd love to I can't Niichan. I don't have time, what with school and all. I could lend you my handbook though."

With that Mokuba ran up to his room and down again, this time carrying a thick hardbound book. He handed it over to Jounouchi.

"Face Interpretation For Morons: How to Interpret and Understand Kaiba Seto's monotonous Facial Expressions by Kaiba Mokuba." everybody read from the book's cover.

Everybody sweatdropped, Mokuba grinned devilishly and Seto...oh Seto just made a mental note to personally castrate his brother for creating such a book, that's all.

While dinner, everybody chatted about his or her present way of living. Most stories came from Anzu and Ryuji since they're the ones who came from the states and had loads of new experiences and stories to tell.

Suddenly, after one of Anzu's dance school stories Seto pitched in the 'story-telling',

"That's wonderful Anzu, I'm glad that dance school is going great for you. Now, I have a story to tell."

"Wow Seto, you continuously surprise me." Anzu said.

"Well, things have change. As I was saying, today I had a meeting with some people regarding this duel school I want to put up. It's going to have dormitories, kinda like in Harry Potter, only my school will just have three dorms, the Obelisk Blue, the Ra Yellow and the Osiris Red, named after the three Egyptian gods. Every student will be sorted out into the dormitories depending on the average of their written and practical exams. Sounds great, yes?"

Seto got approving statements from almost everybody so he continued,

"You see, I want the dormitories positioned in a way that they'll be forming a triangle. I plan to put up shrines infront of each dorms in honor of the gods and at the center I wanted something that will connect those three dormitories, like a glue that will stick them together....and I was thinking, why not put a shrine of Pharaoh Atemu at the middle! It's rational because latest discoveries say that Pharaoh Atemu had control over these three 'earthbound' gods and we all know that that is true so there's no big problem to it. What do you guys think?"

Seto ended with a tormenting gleam in his eyes as he rested his chin on his right hand.

Everybody fell silent and became very shifty until Jounouchi purposely dropped his fork on his plate causing it to make a noise,

"That's it Seto, I've had enough. I'm sleeping in my room tonight."

"What room? We sleep in the same room you dimwit."

"Ah so that's it now huh? You go back to calling me a dimwit?? Why am I not surprised? Surely I should've seen it coming with you being oh so Cruella De Vil towards Yuugi again!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't start it. I just told you a story about one meeting I had today."

"Oh sure, after going through five meetings today about five different things you chose to share the one that has something to do with Atemu. Oh yeah, how nice of you Seto...NOT!" Jounouchi exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table.

"Jou-Jounouchi...stop it please." Yuugi suddenly said softly but enough to be heard by everyone.

"Why Yuugi, can't take the heat?" Seto asked as he eyed the smaller boy.

"Not that I can't, I just....I just don't want you and Jounouchi fighting because of me."

"Oh we're not fighting Yuugi, we're just discussing some things."

"But you're shouting."

"I wasn't shouting Yuugi, Jounouchi was. I'm not even mad at anybody, am I Yuugi?"

Yuugi lowered his head and replied no. Seto rested his chin on his folded fingers and said,

"So why'd you say we're fighting?"

There was no answer. Jounouchi stood up and attempted to slap Seto but the other man caught his hand.

"What is wrong with you Jounouchi? I didn't say anything wrong about Yuugi or that dead pharaoh guy, so what are you reacting to?"

"You know what you said Seto and I know you said it on purpose."

"No I didn't, and even if I did, what're you going to do about it?"

Both boys stared at each other angrily until,

"That's it. Shizuka, prepare me a room and make sure it's a thousand rooms away from Seto's." Jounouchi ordered which the maid immediately followed.

"That would be the closet." Seto said with a smirk.

"I don't care even if it's the dog's bathroom." Jounouchi snapped back.

With that, Jounouchi left the dining room. Everyone was shocked to what they've just witnessed. Yuugi tried to excuse himself but before he could take another step towards the door,

"That's it Yuugi walk away, walk away from everything. That's what you do best anyway." Seto said.

Then he paused to stare at Yuugi with that dangerous look in his eyes and continued,

"You're not going anywhere Yuugi, you barely touched your food and you can't just leave Anzu and Ryuji here with Mokuba and I. Mokuba has homework to finish and the three of us won't have anything to talk about."

"I'm too tired. I hope you don't mind Anzu, Ryuji." Yuugi said, looking at his friends.

"We don't. You should go rest now Yuugi." Anzu replied with a smile.

"No. He'll finish his food first."

"Seto." Ryuji cautioned.

"Look at his plate. He didn't even touched it." Seto said sternly.

All three people who were left at the table looked at Yuugi's plate and indeed, the spiked haired duel prodigy hasn't eaten one bite.

Anzu stood up and approached Yuugi.

"Seto's right, eat first before you go to your room."

"But I'm not hungry Anzu-chan."

Suddenly the same plate that everyone was staring at minutes ago went flying across the room hitting the wall beside Yuugi. Anzu turned and saw Ryuji in a throwing stance.

"Ryuji?!"

"I was aiming for his face."

"What?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"You deaf Anzu? I said I was aiming for his face."

"I heard what you said, I just can't believe you said it."

"I figured he'd be able to eat atleast a little if I throw it to his face." Ryuji said with a laugh.

"It's not funny damn it!" Anzu said angrily.

"Where did your sense of humor go Anzu??" Ryuji asked.

"It went flying and crashing along with the plate you just threw!" Anzu replied as she angrily stormed out of the dining room.

Ryuji sighed and looked at Seto.

"Looks like we're all going to sleep in our own rooms alone tonight."

"Hn."

Mokuba nodded at one of the maids, signaling them to go fix a room for Ryuji. Seto stood up and left with Ryuji, Mokuba approached Yuugi and said,

"I'm sorry Yuugi-niisan I don't know what has gotten into Aniki lately. His actions and his words aren't in my 'How to Understand Kaiba Seto' encyclopedia collection."

Yuugi smiled because of what Mokuba said,

"You have a whole collection huh?"

"Yeah I do. But don't tell Aniki that, he'd kill me."

Both boys laughed lightly as Yuugi nodded and told Mokuba to go to sleep. He then slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bread and tuna spread to bring up to his room just incase he does get hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Chapter 5: Revelations

In the middle of the night when everybody has already fallen asleep a figure in the dark made its way to the room of the mansion's owner. It entered quietly and soon it was hovering over the young entrepreneur.

"What do you want Jounouchi?"

The blonde engineering student jumped away from the bedside in fear of being murdered by the other. Seto sat up and leaned his back on the headboard. He reached for the night lamp and tapped it open. He stared at Jounouchi and the other stared back, a bit of fear in his eyes. Let's face it, Jounouchi is and forever will be the uke between them. Seto patted the empty space beside him,

"Sit."

Jounouchi tried to put out his brave face as he folded is arms across his chest and said,

"What am I, a dog?"

Seto sighed and said,

"Will you _please_ take a sit."

Jounouchi cautiously approached the side of the bed and sat down carefully never letting his guard down, knowing very well that at that close range the other could easily tackle him.

"What do you want?" Seto finally asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jounouchi looked straight at Seto's eye and asked,

"What is wrong with you?"

Seto stared back with the same intensity and replied,

"Nothing."

"Yes there is."

"If I say yes what would you do about it?"

"I'd help you get over it."

"Why?"

"Because I..." Jounouchi looked away and kept his gaze on the crumpled bed sheet.

"Because you what Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked back at Seto, this time his brave facade gone, what's left is worry and care for the man before him. Silence still surrounded them for a few more minutes, until...

"It's because I love you and I'm worried about you damn it!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily as tears started forming in his eyes.

Seto was shocked to see those emotions in Jounouchi's eyes and to hear those words from his lover. Sure he hears those three words everyday especially when they're making love but he has never felt it this real before. His face softened as he grabbed his love into a tight warm hug. He stroked Jououchi's back as he tried to calm down the now sobbing boy. When everything was already okay they faced one another as Jounouchi started to ask once again,

"Now will you _please_ tell me what is wrong with you?"

Seto sighed and replied,

"I already told you yesterday during breakfast, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why are acting like this?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do...it's just that....."

Suddenly, another voice continued Seto's statement,

"It's just that _I'm_ the one who doesn't trust you and your capability to keep a secret this big Jounouchi."

Jounouchi turned to the direction of the voice and saw nothing but sheer darkness. In fear, Jounouchi gripped Seto's hand making it change hues due to lack of blood circulation. Seto tried to get his hand out of his boyfriend's grip before they needed to amputate it but couldn't.

"For Ra's sake Atemu, come out. I can't feel my hand anymore!" Seto suddenly said, controlling his voice.

With that, the almighty pharaoh of ancient Egypt stepped out of the darkness from the side of the curtain.

"A-a-Ate –!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Somebody immediately covered Jounouchi's mouth with his palm.

"For Isis' sake man, keep your voice down." Ryuji whispered in Jounouchi's ear.

Jounouchi turned around and asked,

"Where did you come from?!"

"I followed you here."

"You mean you and Atemu's been in this room all along??"

"It's because I love you and I'm worried about you damn it!" Ryuji said, mimicking Jounouchi's earlier voice and actions.

Jounouchi blushed furiously and attempted to attack his friend when Seto placed a hand over his shoulder,

"You..you knew they were here!"

"Jounouchi, please...of course not. I'm not a ninja to feel everything around me."

"I guess not...sorry." Jounouchi replied.

By this time Atemu has already walked over the bed. Atemu stood beside the other side of the bed and Ryuji grabbed a chair and sat on it, resting his chin on the chair's backrest.

"Wait, you've been mean to Yuugi because Atemu's back? I don't get it. And how _did_ he get back??" Jounouchi asked Seto.

"Like I said Jounouchi, I am merely doing somebody a favor."

Jounouchi eyed Atemu and asked,

"You _told_ him to be mean??"

Atemu nodded and replied,

"I needed to get Yuugi out of the mansion and I can't have Seto here kick him out all of a sudden, so I told him to fight with Yuugi like he used to do so my Aibou would leave this place on his own."

"Why not just show yourself to him and get it done and over with?!" Jounouchi asked.

"It's because he can't. Atemu is still a spirit and he can only show himself at night." Ryuji answered.

"Think about it Jounouchi, if he shows himself to Yuugi and then suddenly disappear in the morning, don't you think Yuugi would be more tormented by that? Thinking that what happened the night before is all a dream?" Seto added.

"You're right but he can just explain that to Yuugi...and wait a second...why are you guys answering for him??"

"We asked the same questions Jounouchi and he'll be saying the same things..so to help him conserve energy we'd explain it for him." Ryuji replied.

"Wait, wait, wait...can you at least start from the beginning?"

All three boys sighed as Atemu started talking,

"After losing the ceremonial battle I was surprised to be welcomed by Anubis, Nephthys and Maat. You probably know about Egyptian beliefs that Anubis takes the dead to the sovereign judges where Maat is present. She's the one who takes the soul to wherever they should be after their judgement. However, Maat was there and so was Nephthys who rarely show herself. Before I could speak, Anubis took my hand and led me away from the sovereign judges and into another chamber. There sat the almighty sun god, Amon-Ra. He told me that it was not my time to be there...."

"Not your time?! You've been long overdue for more than a century!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Atemu replied.

"So what happened?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ra explained that it's not his time because there are people in this world that prayed and wished to have him back. Plus, Atemu has been a nice little pharaoh for more than a century thus, he deserves to be rewarded." Ryuji continued.

"Another reason Ra gave him is that there are still a lot of evil in this world that he must protect it using the three earthbound gods that he is able to control." Seto added.

"Oh okay, now I get it. But it took you three years to come back?!"

"The time here is different in the time there. A minute there is equals to three months here." Atemu replied.

"Really? Amazing! So, what's with the ghost-like quality? Can't they send you back in one whole solid piece?"

"Apparently no. Atemu was a ghost trapped in the millenium puzzle for years remember? And his body is no longer living. He has to find his original body and enter it on the next equinox new moon during the alignment of the planets or else he'd have to wait another few years because it really is a rare incident." Seto explained.

"And Atemu's spirit can't wait much longer. With each day his energy is slowly fading away that's why it has to happen now." Ryuji added.

"Ah souka...alignment of the planets huh? Wait...what's an equinox new moon??" Jounouchi asked.

Ryuji sighed and replied,

"Every year there is two days where in night and day is equal in length, right?"

"I know what Equinox is Ryuji! What I don't understand is the thing you call equinox new moon!" Jounouchi angrily replied.

"It's having a new moon exactly on the night of the equinox you dimwit!" Ryuji replied angrily.

Jounouchi was about to pounce on the duel dice master when he realized that he was indeed being stupid by not realizing the obvious answer sooner. He blushed in the dark as he whispered 'oh'. Seto just sighed heavily and continued,

"As Ryuji stated Atemu's energy isn't going to last him for centuries that's why he needs to reserve his energy for that day. Same reason why we're helping him explain to you now and that's why he can't appear in the morning."

"Ahh souka, now I get it. But where are we going to get his body??" Jounouchi asked.

"We're lucky that archeologists have recently found Atemu's tomb and they've also retrieved his body..." Seto said.

"And we're even luckier to have Mr. Rich Boy Seto here buy Atemu's mummified body." Ryuji butted in.

"You did that??" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes."

"For Atemu?!" Jounouchi asked again completely amused.

"Yes."

"For Yuugi?!"

"Yes, now stop staring at me like that. If I'm correct, Atemu's body is now traveling through sea, it's going to arrive Tuesday next week, exactly three days before the equinox new moon." Seto replied.

"Here?! Next week?! Yuugi would know! He'd ask questions and...and..." Jounouchi stopped panicking when he noticed all three boys staring at him like he was some kind of imbecile, which he was, mind you. Atemu shook his head, Seto covered his face with his hand and Ryuji slapped his forehead with his palm.

"..and that is why all of you have been so mean to him because you're trying to get him out of the house...I get it now..." Jounouchi continued in shame.

Seto patted Jounouchi's head like a dog.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Bingo." Atemu whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

Chapter 6: The New Professor

Six days passed and the tension in the Kaiba estate had never subsided and in fact it has only gotten worse with Ryuji suddenly joining the mean gang.

It's Monday again so now he is on his way to his first class, History 102.

He really didn't want to go to class but then again he already skipped half of it last Monday. He'd fall way behind if he misses one more meeting.

He entered the classroom and walked pass everyone. He raised a hand in acknowledgement to those people who greeted him goodmorning.

The college dean came into the room first and announced that thy're going to have a new teacher for the next few weeks because their professor filed a one month leave to go to Egypt. Yuugi kept his eyes outside the window until,

"Class this is your new History teacher, Ishizu Ishtar."

Ishizu stepped inside the class with her usual Egyptian priestess clothing, wearing an ancient opal Egyptian necklace in place of the now gone millenium necklace. She scanned the room and smiled when she saw Yuugi. The dean left the room and Ishizu turned to her class and bowed. She then introduced herself and wrote her name in normal English letters and then in ancient hieroglyphics. The students were awed by the ancient way of writing and most of them got excited when she announced that she'll be teaching them basic hieroglyphics.

After class,

"Why are you here Ishizu? Is something wrong again?" Yuugi asked when everybody was already out of the classroom.

"Don't worry Yuugi, nothing's wrong. I'm just here to fill in for you history teacher and to visit my brother as well." Ishizu replied as she gathered her things.

"Ah souka. Demou...are you sure it's okay for you to leave Egypt? I mean there are a lot of excavations happening right now and they're slowly discovering Atemu's reign, wouldn't there be anything that you would need to cover up or something?" Yuugi asked as he helped his new substitute teacher.

"True. There are things man does not need to know about Atemu's reign but all necessary data has already been taken out of the tomb and kept in our village, and as you know our village is hidden amongst the desert dunes."

"I guess so."

Ishizu stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Yuugi,

"Is anything bothering you Yuugi?"

"Betsuni." Yuugi replied as he shook his head lightly.

"It's as if you don't want me here."

Yuugi looked at her and replied frantically,

"No. No. Don't think like that. It's just that, things are happening right now and I guess, I guess I just won't be able to take you around that much."

Ishizu smiled and cupped Yuugi's face with her right hand as she said,

"Yuugi Motou, You don't need to worry about me. I have my brother and his boyfriend to show me around. You've grown so maturely since we last saw each other, if he sees you now he'd be so proud."

Yuugi looked away sadly as Ishizu realized her error. She quickly gathered her things and said,

"Anway what's done is done no need to dwell in the past too much. Let's go, I'll accompany you to your next class."

Yuugi nodded and together they went to the other building for Yuugi's next class. Ishizu bid Yuugi farewell as the young duelist climbed the building's stairs,

'Thank you Ra for making their wish come true.' Ishizu thought to herself as she watched Yuugi's back fade among the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

**Chapter 7: Second Thoughts**

Seto didn't go to the office today and worked at home. Imagine his surprise when he found Atemu sitting on his desk after flipping open the lights.

"I thought you can't appear on daytime?" Seto asked quite annoyed as he flipped the switch again to kill the lights.

"He has to leave today." Atemu said, ignoring Seto's question.

"Don't you think I know that?" Seto replied sharply.

Silence.

"Don't worry, everybody's in it already so we won't have any trouble."

Silence.

"Why are you here when you're just going to stay quiet??" Seto asked quite angry now.

"I'm just thinking. For the past few days he's no longer dreaming of me, no longer waking up in the middle of the night screaming my name. What if he's already forgotten about me? What if he has already moved on? What if—"

"Who are you and what have you done to Atemu?"

"I'm not kidding Seto. I don't see his pain anymore. I'm not even sure if he does want me back! What if his pain is just because he can't play duel cards anymore? What if his dreams were nightmares of Bakura and me dueling? What if he just thinks of me as a friend? What if—

"Enough with the 'What ifs', I'm getting tired of it. What's your point Atemu?"

Atemu sighed and looked at Seto straight in the eyes before replying,

"I'm not sure if there is still anymore reason for me to go back. I don't think he really loved me Seto. I think I just made that up in my head in desperation to find an answer to what I was feeling."

Seto stared back and when he finally realized that Atemu was serious, the once stoic, expressionless face of the great Kaiba Seto fell apart. Seto laughed like he never laughed before. He laughed for real and so hard that tears started to come out of his eyes. When he was finally able to get a hold of himself, he looked at Atemu once again and said,

"If I am able to give you at least one reason to go back, would you push through with it?"

"Seto I don't think there is—"

"Just answer the question." Seto asked seriously now.

Atemu looked at Seto's serious, determined face, heaved out a heavy sigh and replied,

"Fine."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office room and let me do my work."

Atemu disappeared but his laughter echoed through the room in a ghostly manner.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever and A Day

by angel_zeruel

Disclaimer: none of the yu-gi-oh! Characters are mine...much to my demise...because if i did...i would have married myself to Yami Yuugi..XD

**Chapter 8: Let's-all-gang-up-on-Yuugi-boy Day**

Yuugi got home late that day and when he arrived he found Seto, Joey, Ryuji, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka and Mokuba were already done with dinner and were chatting animatedly at the Kaiba mansion's family room.

"Tadaima." Yuugi announced.

"Okairinasai Yuugi." Anzu greeted cheerfully.

The boys, with the exception of Mokuba, just looked at Yuugi and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Honda, Shizuka, What are you guys doing here?"

"Heard that Ryuji and Anzu are in town so we paid all of you a visit. We're sleeping over tonight as well so we could get a taste of the Kaiba life." Honda replied with a laugh.

"It's nice to see you again Yuugi-san." Shizuka greeted.

"Nice to see you too Shizuka-chan. How've you been, is Honda treating you okay?"

"Hai." Shizuka replied with a blush.

"Ne Yuugi, what took you so long? We already finished dinner without you." Ryuji asked.

"I got caught up with the student council meeting." Yuugi replied as he sat down on the floor to watch Mokuba and Ryuji playing Uno Stacko.

"Have you eaten?" Anzu asked.

"Yes thank you."

"You should've called Yuugi." Ryuji said.

Yuugi looked at Ryuji and replied,

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and I didn't think that you'd all be worried about me next time I—"

"There won't be a next time." Seto butted in coldly.

All eyes were turned immediately to him. Yuugi then started to chuckle as he replied,

"What do you mean by that Seto? I'm student council vice-president and there will always be a mee—"

"I mean, I called your school today and told your college dean that the council is causing you to fall behind your classes and he agreed to take you out of the council effective tomorrow." Seto replied flatly.

Yuugi's big violet hues grew bigger in shock,

"What? Why?!"

"It's because you ARE falling behind your class." Seto replied even colder.

"I am not!"

"But Yuugi…" Jounouchi started, "I saw your class cards last semester and I saw C's there. You never get C's." Jounouchi finished, worry evidently painting his tone.

"But…those were just two subjects and…and they were C+'s…" Yuugi trailed off.

"You're over-reacting Seto.." Anzu tried to reason out but Seto cut her off.

"I promised Jounouchi I'd treat Yuugi like my brother and what I've done I've done to Mokuba before. And incase you've forgotten Anzu, I also promised his grandfather that I'd look after him one way or the other. And prior to that, the dead pharaoh asshole asked me the same thing and I've been doing everything I can to keep those promises."

"You're lying. Grandpa and Atemu would never ask you that."

"It's true Yuugi, we were there, right Anzu?" Honda replied.

"Anzu?" Yuugii asked.

Anzu looked away as she replied,

"Gomene Yuugi-kun…demou…It's true. Atemu asked all of us a favor the night before the ceremonial battle and when your grandfather was in the hospital he asked the same favor from us, and like Atemu he asked Seto the most. "

Yuugi couldn't believe his ears, how could the two most important people do this to him?

"You're lying."

"We're not. I was also there and was asked by both of them the same thing." Shizuka replied.

"Seto would never…."

"Seto's not that heartless Yuugi." Jounouchi finally spoke.

Yuugi's eyes landed on his friend questioningly.

"Don't think that I said that because he's my boyfriend. No Yuugi. He really cares for you, like we all do."

"I can't leave the student council just like that."

"Will you stop it with the student council already Yuugi. We all know you're going through all the damn student activities so you could forget Atemu!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"No!" Yuugi protested.

"Oh puh-leeze Yuugi your voice squeaks when you're lying." Jounouchi remarked

"My voice isn't squeaking!" Yuugi replied sternly.

"There it goes again." Ryuji said.

"Stop it!"

"Squeeeeea-king." Jounouchi taunted.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Yuugi exclaimed as tears started to form around his eyes.

"So you could finally face the fact that Atemu is dead and is living happily and peacefully at the other side." Jounouchi replied.

"Jounouchi…I thought…you understand….?"

"I do Yuugi….but….it's beginning to get tiring…." Jounouchi replied as he looked away from Yuugi's pain filled eyes.

"Have I…Have I really bothered you that much?" Yuugi inquired as he grabbed Jounouchi by the shoulders to force him to look at him.

Jounouchi didn't want to respond but Yuugi was shaking him too hard that he had to look at him straight in the eye and said,

"Yes. You're already a pain to me and to everybody who lives here."

Yuugi's eyes grew big in shock again as Jounouchi's words started to sink in. He looked at his friends one by one and they all just looked away in guilt. His eyes finally landed on Mokuba who was sitting quietly on the floor, head on top of his folded arms, listening intently. Knowing that Yuugi was counting on him to say otherwise he lifted his head and said,

"I don't' know what's happening too Yuugi-niisan, I've been wondering about what's happening ever since the bickering began. But…."

Feeling what Mokuba was about to say he lowered his head in defeat. Tears started to flow down his rosy cheeks.

"Why are you being so difficult Yuugi??" Jounouchi breathed frustrated as he slowly reached for his friend's shoulder.

"What do you mean difficult?!" Yuugi snapped as he moved away from his friend's reach.

Jounouchi's eyes grew big and anger filled his head.

"Why are you still dreaming of Atemu? Why do you still scream at night and waking up searching for him? Why Yuugi, why??"

Silence.

"Tss..that's not even the issue here Jounouchi." Ryuji suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi asked annoyed.

"Those questions have obvious answers. What I want to know is why have you been quiet these past few days? Did your dreams stop?"

Silence

"If your nightmares finally stopped maybe it's time to forget about him Yuugi." Honda said.

Yuugi lifted his head and revealed seemingly endless tears,

"How can you forget the only person your heart ever knew?"

"Yuugi…" Anzu breathed exasperatedly.

"What are you saying Yuugi-san?" Shizuka asked in surprised.

Yuugi looked at Shizuka and replied,

"I loved him. I STILL love him and my heart could not forget. It pains me to be alone at night, to hear and see Jounouchi and Seto love each other. It breaks my heart just hearing his name. It burns me to just remember. But no matter what I do I could never forget him. My dreams stopped the night Anzu and Ryuji came and it tormented me. It made me scared to lose him in my dreams too. My dreams of him were keeping me sane and honestly I've been trying so hard to keep up a face for everyone because I didn't want to worry all of you when my dreams stopped. I'm so scared right now. I'm sorry if you couldn't deal with me anymore, I'll leave if it will make things better for all of you."

Yuugi left the family room and left the Kaiba residence with his chauffer, Makoto.

Sitting behind Jounouchi, who was hovering infront of him, Seto's wide smile was hidden from everyone.

"Is that enough reason now?" Seto whispered in the air.

A soft ghostly chuckle was heard in the room.


End file.
